Batman Beyond
: See Batman (disambiguation) for other uses of the word "Batman". Batman Beyond (known as Batman of the Future in Europe, Latin America, Australia, New Zealand, India and also the Philippines, until its reruns) was the fourth television series produced in the DC Animated Universe continuity. It began airing on January 10, 1999 and ended its run on December 18, 2001. Plot For decades, Bruce Wayne reigned as Gotham City's crime fighting Dark Knight, Batman. Twenty years into the future, however, the reign has come to an end. As a new horde of outrageous outlaws, gangs, and villains rampage the city, the unthinkable has happened: the aging Bruce Wayne, who has become ill due to a limp and heart problems, has hung up his cape and retired to seclusion. But when a brave, young high school teen named Terry McGinnis stumbles onto the secret of Batman's true identity, a new alliance is forged, and a legend is reborn. Armed with a dazzling array of advanced technology, Terry becomes the new Batman, and explodes onto the futuristic streets of Gotham. Powered by the bond between legendary master and youthful crusader, Batman Beyond introduces a new hero for a new era. Together, these heroes dedicate their lives to eliminate each and every lying, conniving, and cheating criminal from the underbelly of the future Gotham City, fighting the odds and risking their lives once again in the pursuit of justice. Cast * Will Friedle as Terry McGinnis / Batman * Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne * Cree Summer as Maxine Gibson * Lauren Tom as Dana Tan * Teri Garr as Mary McGinnis * Ryan O'Donohue as Matt McGinnis * Sherman Howard as Blight/Derek Powers * Stockard Channing and Angie Harmon as Barbara Gordon * Seth Green as Nelson Nash * Olivia D'Abo as Melanie Walker * Chris Mulkey as Shriek/Walter Shreeve * Shannon Kenny as Inque * Carl Lumbly as Stalker * Melissa Disney as Bobbi "Blade" Sommer and Curaré * Scott McAfee as Willie Watt * Max Brooks as Howard Groote * Yvette Lowenthal and Rachael Leigh Cook as Chelsea Cunningham Production Crew Producers * Alan Burnett * Paul Dini * Jean MacCurdy * Shaun McLaughlin * Glen Murakami * Bruce Timm Directors * Butch Lukic * Dan Riba * Curt Geda * Kyung-Won Lim * James Tucker * Yukio Suzuki Writers * Stan Berkowitz * Hilary Bader * Alan Burnett * Robert Goodman * Rich Fogel * Paul Dini * John P. McCann Casting * Leslie Lamers Music * Kristopher Carter * Michael McCuistion * Shirley Walker Awards and Reception * In 1999, ** The show was nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Television Program. ** Alan Burnett and Paul Dini were nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Television Production for the episode "Rebirth, Part I". ** Adam Van Wyk won an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Storyboarding in an Animated Television Production for the episode "Black Out". * In 2000, ** Robert Goodman was nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Television Production for the episode " ". ** The show was nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Achievement in a Daytime Animated Television Program. * In 2001, ** Olivia Hussey was nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Female Performer in an Animated Television Production for the episode "Out of the Past". ** Kevin Conroy was nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Male Performer in an Animated Television Production for the episode "Out of the Past". ** Paul Dini was nominated for an Annie Award in the categories of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Television Production, for the episode "Out of the Past", and Outstanding Achievement in a Daytime Animated Television Production. ** Butch Lukic won an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Directing in an Animated Television Production for the episode "The Call, Part I". ** The show won an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Achievement in a Daytime Animated Television Production. In January 2009, IGN dubbed Batman Beyond the 40th best animated television series.http://tv.ign.com/top-100-animated-tv-series/40.html Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Home Video * Batman Beyond The Movie (DVD) * * * Batman Beyond – School Dayz and Spellbound (DVD) * Batman Beyond – Tech Wars and Disappearing Inque (DVD) * * * * Batman Beyond - The Complete Series (DVD) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (Blu-ray) * Batman Beyond: The Complete Animated Series (Blu-ray) See also * Full episode list * ** "Future Shock" * ** "Shadows" * ** "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" ** "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" ** "Epilogue" Category:A to Z Category:DCAU series